1000 Words
by Kidria Scyen
Summary: Daleth must save Taea as war breaks out between Bastok and Windurst, as Kidria causes problems with Ithu and Celos and Marz try to fight in the war itself.


**Author's Note (PLEASE READ):** 1000 Words belongs to Jade from Sweetbox, as I used her version of the song from the game FFX-2. This story has a main plot and about two other plots. The main plot is about my friends Daleth (A dragoon/white mage) and Taea (a warrior/ninja). One side plot is about my character (Kidria, a war/blm) and Ithuthus (a rdm/blm), and the last side plot is my sister Celos (monk/thief) and her friend Marzinquan (monk/pally). The overall idea is that Bastok and Windurst are going to war, and the group is caught in the middle. Many other characters appear as well, and shall be explained later. Lyrics are only used in the Daleth and Taea parts. Please do enjoy.

/_I know that you're hiding things…_/  
/_Using gentle words to shelter me…_/  
/_Your words were like a dream…_/_  
_/_But dreams could never fool me…_/_  
_/_Not that easily…_/

If there was one thing he disliked was her way of telling him not to worry about her. It was, at most, annoying. She knew he would worry, regardless. She knew he'd always try to look out for her, try to take care of her. Sure, she could take care of herself, but he just had this protectiveness…

Daleth laughed as Kidria continued to chase his wyvern around. The people he hanged out with were all very different. What brought them close to a group probably would never be known, and how Kidria, Celos, and Vunebent were related was beyond him. Probably only they and Taea knew. Mentioning her name caused him to stop watching his younger companion's play and think of her again. She promised to be here with Celos soon, but he hadn't heard from her in so long…

"Cerulean!" Kidria laughed, stopping and collapsing to the ground. "Whew, you're too fast…"

The wyvern looked pleased, and then flew over to its master, preening his hair. Daleth laughed again, gently batting his pet aside. However, Cerulean was the stubborn type and refused to stop. It reminded him of all the stubborn women he knew. Like Taea…and how she hid things from him, thinking he didn't know. But he did…all too well. He knew. But didn't she trust him?

Yes, she did. Quite often she did, but there are those times she'd try to shelter him from her, it seemed. 

_"There's nothing to worry about, hon." Taea said, smiling warmly at him. "Really."_

_ "Taea…"_

_ "Be careful, Daleth…we don't want to get jumped, do we?" she laughed._

Daleth closed his eyes. Hiding her problems, trying to solve them without help…yes, Taea was stubborn and headstrong. But if only she'd just let him know, so that if she did need his help…

"Dal? I see Taea and Cel coming up." Kidria reported, almost dutifully, with a goofy smile on her lips. Daleth stood up, patting her head.

"Thanks, Kid." He said, smiling at her. Kidria once more resumed her 'training', which was chasing his ever-playful pet around Ronfaure.

He waved over at Taea and Celos, who lumbered past the random Forest Hares hopping around. They scattered as Kidria ran by—and she was stopped by Celos just before she caught Cerulean, and that certainly made her pout and sulk in that cute little way of hers—and soon they were left in peace by the pile of firewood. Taea threw her things down and sat down on the ground, throwing her robe's hood back. Daleth looked over at her, smiling, Taea smiled back, leaning against a log and yawning.

"If you want REAL training," Celos droned on to her younger sister. "You'd better go to Valkurm…"

Taea sighed in their direction before looking over at Daleth again. "How has your babysitting job been?"

Daleth laughed. "Kid's good company. She's silly."

"Aren't we all?" Taea smiled.

"Yes," Daleth replied. "We all are…she's just extra silly."

Taea sighed again, and sat up from against the log. Daleth blinked, watching her. The redheaded Elvaan picked at the grass.

"I'll be going to Bastok soon," Taea said.

"I can go with you," Daleth instantly replied. Taea held her hand up.

"By myself. Celos will be going to Windurst. We want you to keep babysitting Kidria again here in San…Celos is afraid she'd do some other numbskull stunt like she did in the Orc outpost."

Daleth briefly recalled Kidria's little stunt—making all Orcs chase her, screaming, and then making them all jump over a cliff were the basic details. He had to chuckle. But then he sighed. "Why not let Vune or Taija?"

"Vune and Taija are in Windurst already." Taea said, gently. "Please, Daleth? We won't be gone long. A few days, at most."

Daleth sighed. But she was right…alone, who knows what trouble their youngest group member could get into or start? Last time she was in Jeuno, Kid set a man on fire for abusing a chocobo. But…

"Please?"

"…all right."

Taea smiled and gave him a quick hug. "I'll come back as quickly as possible," Taea said. "Windurst and Bastok have been having disputes…and may have open war. I'll make it back before any of that happens."

Daleth hugged her back. "…I hope so."  
  
--- San d'Oria ---

/_I acted so distant then…_/  
/_Didn't say goodbye before you left_…/  
/_But I was listening_…/  
/_You'll fight your battles far from me_…/  
/_Far too easily_…/

Taea emerged from her house in her ninja and warrior garb and weapons. Kidria held a spark of jealousy in her eyes but was replaced with concerned when Celos later came out of her own house.

"Taea, Cel, you sure?" Kidria said. "I can go with Celos, Daleth can go with Taea, and we can help and-"

"Oi, cub," Celos said. "We're trying to make peace between Windurst and Bastok. You'd start the bloody war, and drag poor Daleth into it. Nah, you just stay here and behave."

Kidria instantly began to pout and bicker with her older sister. Daleth and Taea quickly moved away to share their own goodbyes. Before Daleth could say anything, Taea handed him something. He blinked, looking down at it. It was like a wing pendent, except more ornamental, and the wings were not gold but lustrous silver. The chain was thin, almost seemed too fragile to hold the jewel. But Daleth could feel it and tell it was stronger then mythril, almost. He stared at the gift, as if he was distant, not listening. But his ears picked up every single word she said…every painful syllable.

"I'm not sure how long I'll be gone…but I'll come back. There's no need to worry, okay? I really don't want you to worry, let Kidria entertain you. And hey, you can help her get stronger and help her give Celos a surprise, right?" Taea smiled. "Daleth?"

He looked up. "Okay." He smiled back, and he could tell it was empty. It hurt to give her that sort of smile, but he just couldn't say what he felt…not now. "Be careful, Taea." If he couldn't say what he felt, he could never say 'goodbye' either. Never.

Taea nodded, and waved to him. Daleth waved back, in some fashion, and Kidria stood beside him. Celos joined her friend, and the two of them walked toward the gate. Taea turned back to Daleth, who seemed to be thinking deeply. He was. What if the war started, and Taea was caught in the middle? What if they killed her? And then what? She would rot there, not even allowed to be properly buried…? Tears tried to swell in his eyes, but he was an Elvaan. He was too proud for even that, for thoughts that might not come true. Taea's eyes softened when she saw him. Daleth was going to worry. He always will. She…had to say something.

/_"Save your tears cause I'll come back."_/  
/_I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door..._/  
/_But still I swore..._/  
/_To hide the pain, when I turn back the pages..._/  
/_Shouting might have been the answer..._/  
/_What if I cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart...?_ /  
/_But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart..._/

Daleth heard her, and knew she would keep a promise. Taea was that type. Still, couldn't he stop her? Just standing here…he could shout. He could cry. Hell, he could get angry! But he didn't…he just watched her go. As the two watched their friends walk out of South San d'Oria, Kidria turned to Daleth. He looked down at her, confused at the seriousness in her eyes.

"You can't just stand here," she said. "You really care for her, don't you?"

Daleth's throat tightened, but then he felt a small swell of pride. Kidria was like his own little sister, maybe a daughter, or perhaps just a very close friend. She knew much about him…she could tell how he felt. Like Taea…but Kidria was much more blunt about it. Kidria sighed.

"You do. I know you do. You can't stand here and watch her go."

"I promised her and Celos to keep you out of trouble," Daleth began, but a hit to his shoulder silenced him. It didn't hurt, but it was enough to shut him up.

"_I'm_ not always going to get in trouble, for one." Kidria said with a slight pout. "Another, you can't hide forever. Taea could be in danger."

"I know!" Daleth snapped. Kidria winced, as she never expected him to do so. Daleth sighed, calming himself before hugging his friend as an apology. "I'm sorry…but I know. I know and it's frustrating. But I don't want to upset her by following her."

Kidria pulled away, and in her hands was Taea's gift to him. The little thief, Celos was teaching her pick pocketing again! "Kidria…!"

"Relax. Turn around." Kidria said. Daleth paused, but did as he was told. Kidria looped the chain around his neck, and then fastened the clasp. It felt a bit heavy against his neck, but it was a nice weight, really. "There, see?"

Daleth touched the silver wings gently. _Taea…  
_

--------  
  
"Well, good luck," Celos said. "Bastok'll hopefully listen to you. San or not, you've done a lot for them."

Taea sighed. "Yeah. Hopefully you, Marzinquan, Vune, and Taija can figure something out." The airship lugged to a stop at Jeuno. They nodded and Taea went off to the Bastok ship as Celos went onto Windurst.

Celos leaned against the rail of the airship bound for Windurst when it took off, staring at the ground below. Why the hell did Windurst and Bastok want to war, anyway? Weren't they allies only a few weeks ago?

"Feh," she muttered. "San would kick all their asses anyway…"

Celos sighed, the wind fluttering in her silver-blonde hair. It was quite pointless anyway, for Windurst and Bastok to war. Really, all three nations for allies once, the most terrible thing they've done to each other were steal lands. But nothing worth starting a war over.

"Stupid Windurst," Celos said under her breath. "For the love of Altana, the stupid furballs and cats probably ended up taking something or casting magic on the wrong Galka. Only one or two of those Windurstians are worth saving… Burn the damn place down, hell. We won't have to hear how great the footballs are in magic or how fast the kittens are…ha. Without their magic they are pretty helpless."

Celos mumbled over and over to herself as the ship docked and she trudged off, Marzinquan waiting for her. She huffed and placed her hands on her hips, near her combat knuckles.

"So, houshii, what's up?" Celos asked.

"We're not very high here," Marzinquan sighed, running a hand through his hair. The Hume looked a bit ragged. "The Star Sibyl has tried to stop but the majority are wanting to go fight. They are pretty confident in their magic, but once that runs out, Bastok has the melee edge."

"You've studying your military tactics this time." Celos said, a bit dryly.

"We're lucky San isn't really involved," he went on. "If they sided with Bastok, they'd have more range, more melee, and even magic. If they sided with us, Bastok would fall but then sooner or later San'd have war with Bastok. We have a plan that we can send our main force and most of our mages to Gutsaburg to stop any invasions. I've asked Vunebent and Taija to go to Jeuno and ask them to be a peace core sort of nation. Maybe they can resolve what's going on."

Celos shrugged slightly. "I'm not too sure. So what's the Star chick tell you?"

Marzinquan tilted his head slightly to look up at his Elvaan friend. "She's asked for you to go to Jeuno and see how Vunebent and Taija are."

"The hell? I just came _back_ from Jeuno!" Celos protested.

The Hume shrugged helplessly. "Please, Celos."

She glared at him. "I'm only doing this for you, houshii. Anyone else and I'd let the whole damn place burn." With another huff she turned on her heel and returned to the airship.

Marzinquan smiled. "Yeah, I know, Cel."  
  
--------

  
  
--- San d'Oria --- 

"No, Kid."

"If you won't go, then I will!" Kidria said in a somewhat threatening tone. Daleth stopped. Even if he told himself over and over _not_ to follow her if she did go, he'd end up going after her.

Gah.

"Kidria, be reasonable, Taea and Celos said-"

"Do I _always_ listen to people when I'm told something?" Kidria asked. "You won't go, then I will. The ship to Jeuno will be here by the time I run to Port."

Admitting this was a blow to his pride, but Daleth knew she and Taea had him wrapped around their little fingers. Jeez…well, maybe if he could get her mind off it, she'd forget. Kidria _is_ a bit dense… "Gosh Kid, you're sounding more like Celos every day."

"Puh-lez." Kidria said, sticking her tongue out. "Look, you going or not?"

Damn. Before Daleth could try one more protest, a Temple Knight strode up to them. Both adventurers turned to look at him. He glanced at them, paused as if to think, nodded to himself, and raised a hand in greeting. Daleth and Kidria did the same.

"Hail adventurers," The temple knight said. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure." Kidria said almost instantly. Daleth smiled to himself. Guess Altana does listen to him.

"Bastok and Windurst are certainly going to war now," the Elvaan said. "And most of our own adventurers are in those cities. We have control of Selbina and Valkurm, the Highlands, and Mhaura, so those areas are safe and guarded. Could you two head to Windurst and Bastok to tell all adventurers there to relocate to those neutral zones or come back to San?"

Daleth groaned inwardly. Never mind, Altana, never mind. Kidria nodded, and the temple knight thanked them. Kidria smirked as she turned to him.

"Jeuno, here we go!" Kidria said. "Dal, you're going to Bastok to get Taea."

Daleth couldn't argue, but he was glad she openly let him go fetch his companion. Kidria saw the gratefulness in his eyes and smiled. It was the least she could do for dragging him into this, anyway.

Daleth touched the silver wings again. _I'm on my way, Taea._

/_Cause a thousand words..._/  
/_Call out through the ages..._/  
/_They'll fly to you..._/  
/_Even though I can't see..._/  
/_I know they are reaching you, suspended on silver wings..._/

Daleth didn't even notice that Kidria was dragging him to Port San, his mind only on finding Taea and getting her to safety. Bastok and San were never really close friends; they might kill any San d'Orian that appeared to pose a threat. And with her armor and two swords, certainly Taea would appear like a threat. His heart rose into his throat. They could kill her…

When Daleth came to reality, the ship had already taken off and he stood next to Kidria on the deck. She sat on the rail, which he told her several times not to, and stared at him.

"Aah…" Daleth shook his head. _Wow. I've gotten dense._ "Kidria, you paid for me?"

She nodded. He sighed a bit and began to search for his gil bag. She jumped off the rail and grabbed his hand.

"I don't want you to pay me back." She said, smiling cutely. "Relax now. The cities need time to start war, don't they?"

"They could have already been ready and marching now," he muttered.

Kidria paused. "You need a hug."

He smiled at her. Maybe he did. He opened his arms and Kidria hugged him, and then pulled away a few seconds later with a teasing look.

"And not just from me." She said.

_Aha. Checkmate there…she's growing up._ "You're a sharp one."

The scythe on Kidria's back rattled a bit as she laughed. Shortly after the airship docked at Jeuno and both walked on. Kidria looked up to see the tall buildings, and before Daleth could get her attention she ran right into someone.

"Watch it!" they snapped. Kidria blinked.

"Celos?"

Celos looked down at her and frowned. "What are you doing here, Kidria? I told Daleth-"

"I'm with her, Cel." Daleth said, coming up. He winced inwardly at Celos' glare. She was strict about keeping Kidria in one place…

"What's going on?" the older woman demanded.

"A temple knight asked me and Daleth to gather all adventurers in Bastok and Windurst," Kidria recited, seriously. "Daleth is going to go get Taea, I was off to go get you and Vune, since I bet Marz and Taija refuse to leave their nation."

Celos frowned more, and crossed her arms over her chest. Daleth half expected her to blow up at Kidria, and the other half expected for her to blow up at him for letting Kidria come here. Well, to his luck, she blew up at her little sister. Well, really, it _was_ her fault…

"What the hell are you thinking?" Celos demanded. Kidria pursed her lips together, standing straight with her arms tight against her sides. "If you went to Windurst only Altana knows what would happen! Get back to San, or else I'll kick your ass!" she turned to Daleth. "All right, you can head on to Bastok and get Taea out of there."

"You?"

Celos' face sort of changed then. "Yeeeeah… I'll head back after I grab Marz, Vune, and Taija." She then leaned close to Daleth's ear. Instantly Kidria tried to listen in. "Ithuthus is on a secret mission now for San in the Eldieme Necropolis. I'm a little worried about him, even though he was the best equipped for such a mission. He should leave word with me or Taea, so when you see the wench, see if she's heard anything kay?" Sensing Kidria standing very close to them, she glared at her from the corner of her eye. "YOU WILL go back to San d'Oria now that you have finished your mission. If I find out you went off somewhere else…" Celos trailed off menacingly.

Kidria nodded quickly. "I got it, I got it."

Pausing for a moment, Celos looked thoughtfully towards the upper portion of Jeuno where the Ru'Lade Gardens sat. "I'm going to check with Vunebent and Taija now. And then I'll be heading back to Windurst to see if I can't…ah, convince Marzinquan to come to the safety of San d'Oria controlled areas."

Daleth nodded, not catching the lying tone in her voice. "C'mon Kid, I'll pay for your fee back to San."

Kidria pouted, but went along. Celos nodded, turned and went up to the Gardens. Daleth turned to open the doors and when he turned back to motion Kidria inside, he saw a flicker of her armor running out of Jeuno.

"Dammit…!" He began to chase her. "Kidria! _Kidria_!" She must have gotten some haste or something, because he very soon lost sight of her. "Damn…now what? Go _try_ to find her or go to Bastok to get Taea?" Daleth sulked slightly. "Kidria, why did you just make this more complicated?" he shoved a hand into his pocket to get his linkpearl, he felt a piece of paper he never felt before. He pulled it out.

"'Don'tcha worry, Dally, I'll head right to San once I figure something out. NO, I'm not getting into anything dangerous. Go save Taea.' Oh, the lie I can feel in that statement…" Daleth muttered. He shoved the paper back into his pocket. He could tell Celos gave Kidria thief lessons. He hadn't felt her place anything into his pocket.

He had no choice. If Kidria didn't want to be found, no way was he going to find her. All he could do was trust her, and go get Taea. He was wasting time here, so he quickly jumped onto the airship for Bastok. Please, please don't let it be too late…  
  
--------  
  
--- The Gardens ---

"So," Celos finished up. "Think you two can wait here and keep trying to get Jeuno to be a mediator?"

Vunebent yawned. "I dunno if we can…"

Taija gave him a stern look, and he closed his mouth. "Sure, we'll keep trying. You get everyone to safety."

Celos nodded, and then paused when she felt her linkpearl rumble. She'd have to put it into her Mog House. Getting it out, she listened.

"Celos?" it was Taea. Her voice was a bit distant…

"What's up, wench?" Celos said.

"Celos, you…careful! Bastok called war…Windurst…half of their army…West Sarutabaruta!"

"Hey…hey, speak up, I can't…Taea? Taea!" Celos shook the linkpearl. "Taea!" She pocketed it with disgust. "Ah hell. Daleth better get there soon…"

She gave a quick wave goodbye and sprinted for the last airship to Windurst. _Ah hell. Gotta go save Marz…_

Celos, however, heard Vunebent's last words. "Wait, Celos!! Gimme money before you go!!"

Taija pushed him back down into a chair. "You're a greedy little Elvaan…"

"But…I'm not little…"  
  
--------

  
  
--- Bastok --- 

Taea panted as she ran across Gutsaburg. _Damn shut down airships! Damn no more chocobos! Damn stupid place! Damn stupid war!_ She'd do anything to get back to San and just relax there…

She stopped as she heard marching. Jumping behind a rock, she watched as Bastok's army marched up. She saw rangers with guns, Galka monks, Hume swordsmen and a few mages here and there. Not much though. And it looked a huge army! Calling this half seemed like an understatement….

Taea groaned. _I'm screwed._

She ducked behind the rock when a few of the closer Humes looked at her direction, and then marched on. Taea knew the other half was already on it's way to Windurst…that was why the airships were down. She looked toward North Gutsaburg, and her eyes widen when she saw Windurst's forces. Almost all of it. The city was in danger! She had to go help Celos and the others…somehow.

A mini army of wyverns flew over her, and when she looked up they saw her. Screaming they swooped down at her, trained to kill San d'Orians should they see them. Taea ducked from their snapping jaws.

_Oh hell…_ Taea began to panic as they came closer for another dive. Her eyes widen, and then closed and held her arms up to protect her head. She heard another wyvern scream, and the rest began to scream. She looked up to see one of them attacking the rest. It was much quicker then the rest of them.

"Taea!"

She looked wildly over her shoulder. "D-Daleth?!"

He ran up and grabbed her hand, ponytail whipping behind him. Cerulean's attack on the other wyverns had attracted some of the Bastokians from the army and they were now running over.

"We gotta get out of here," Daleth said, almost a bit too calmly. Taea stared at him. "Before _they_ get here."

"You're so calm…" she muttered.

"Because someone needs to be." He tugged her off. "Cerulean!"

/_Oh a thousand words..._/  
/_A thousand embraces..._/  
/_Will cradle you..._/  
/_Making all of your weary days seem far away..._/  
/_They'll hold you forever..._/

The gun-wielding rangers stopped a few feet from them and began to fire. Daleth jerked Taea aside and began to run. Taea could sense very little magic in him…he must have used it on other adventurers who struggled to get to the neutral zones. Cerulean screeched and dove for a ranger, clawing at his faces. The ranger cried out, grabbing the wyvern and throwing it to the ground. Daleth couldn't stop to help his pet, but luckily Cerulean was smart enough to dismiss itself before the ranger shot it to death.

That was when the Windurst force crashed down, and the real chaos began.  
  
--------  
  
--- Windurst ---

Marzinquan's eyes widen when he saw the Bastok forces marching to them. What the hell was going on?

"Marz!" Celos' voice called as she ran up the steps to the large tree the Windurstians were so proud of. "Marz! Bastok has sent half their army here!"

"No kidding!" Marzinquan shouted back. He jumped down from one of the lowest branches he had perched on. "We only have magic students and a few well-trained Mithra left here!"

"…well, shit." Celos muttered. Turning she squinted against the setting sun at the approaching Bastokian forces. Furrowing her brow she rapidly conjured up and then discarded several ideas and battle plans. Sighing she turned to Marzinquan.

"I know the answer, houshii-sama, but I have to ask." She said softly.

Marzinquan turned to stare her fully in the face. He had heard the San d'Orian announcement that all citizens of San were to pull out of Bastok and Windurst and move to neutral zones. Grinning widely, he shrugged in a casual manner.

"I'm not going anywhere, teacher."

Nodding slightly, Celos sighed and then arched her back a bit, stretching her muscles before popping her knuckles. She was about to offer some advice about tactics when his next words stunned her.

"But you should leave after nightfall to make it to Mhaura before the army draws even closer."

Dropping her hands to her side, Celos remained quiet for a moment. Glancing at him from the corner of her eye, she calmly retorted, "Feh. It's been awhile since I have fought in a battle that was even _slightly _interesting and challenging." Pausing she turned to eye Marzinquan. "And besides, houshii-sama, you're still just my student. I couldn't leave you here alone. You might get hurt. So like it or not, I get to play too."

She turned to make her way towards where the Star Sybil resided and only faintly heard the relieved sigh and quiet "thank you" as Marzinquan matched her stride. Walking side by side the two monks made their way to Star Sybil to begin discussing badly needed battle plans.  
  
--------  
  
--- Eldieme Necropolis ---

Ithuthus whispered to himself over and over as he slowly treaded through the dark hallways of the hellish tomb. "Sneak and Invis and I live. Sneak and Invis and I live. Sneak and Invis…"

He clutched the map and looked at the directions written on it by the prince. Why, why, why did he have to agree to this? He whimpered slightly as a hellhound walked by.

"I hate being a healer but I wouldn't mind if Celos was here and I was her healer," Ithuthus said to himself softly. "This place is hell on Vana'diel."

Well, he was almost out of here, according to the map. He had barely accomplished his mission. All he had to do was get out…  
He looked up from the paper to see his hands. He heard his footsteps. Both sneak and invisible had worn off. Gulping, he looked up to see several undead staring creepily at him with empty eye sockets. Ithuthus slowly took a step back, then another, and with a cry turned and ran away, the map fluttering to the ground.

"By Altana, someone _help me_!!!"  
  
Kidria stumbled again, hitting her bare knee against a rock. She winced, but didn't stop to see if she was bleeding. She felt along the walls for something, anything that would give a clue as to where the hell she was. The Elvaan lifted her foot, and once more tripped.

"Ahhh!!" she grabbed what appeared in the dim light to be a ledge of rock. She suspended in the air for a moment, then the rock moved with a screech and she fell to the ground. "Ow!"  
  
Ithuthus tripped and rolled, turning to see the undead running after him. Before he could try to cast a spell, the floor under him suddenly dropped. Ithuthus yelped when his butt landed hard on the level below, and the trap door swung close before the ghosts could follow. He looked up. Someone had heard him calling for help!

"Thank you thank you…" he whispered over and over as he heard rather friendly footsteps come near him. "You saved me, thank yo—_Kidria_!!!"

Kidria smiled. "Hiya, Ithu!"

"In the name of all that Altana loves, what are you doing here?!" Ithuthus scrambled to his feet and stared in wonder at the young Elvaan before him

"Well, looks like I'm saving you!" she retorted in a way that was far too cheerful for the hellhole they were in. 

Sighing, Ithuthus let his arms fall to his side in defeat. Then a thought crossed his mind and he shuddered. "Oh, Altana, if Celos finds out you're here…. I'm dead." he murmured. Shaking his head, he glanced around warily, making sure that no undead were near them.

"Wait, if you're here, then the exit must be close! Which way out, Kid?" he turned to face her excitedly and then looked at the expression on her face and all trace of hope fled from him.

"Well, you see, that is, uh…."

"You don't know?"

Kidria knew she had to talk fast and so she did just that.

"Well,uh,thatis,IcameinsideandabigdamndogwaschasingmeaandIranandhitsomekindaswitchandfellthroughaholeandthenitwasdarkandIjusthitthisswitchandpoof! There you were." She mumbled almost incoherently. Ithuthus, having been trained in "Kidria-I'm-in-deep-trouble talk" paused a moment to sort out her words and then sighed yet again, then his whole body stiffened as he heard the tell-tale clicking of talons on stone. Glancing around, he quickly cast Sneak and Invis on both himself and Kidria just as two more of the hellish large hellhounds sauntered by. Grabbing Kid by the arm, he hauled her around a corner and into a relatively safe and empty room.

"Celos is going to kill me." Ithuthus whispered to himself. Kidria blinked several times, then, in that strange cheery way replied to that.

"Not if you die here first!" she smiled cutely. "Then you won't have to worry about her killing you!"

"…your cheerfulness at this situation baffles me."

"Positivism brings good luck!"

"Then allow me to be positive in assuming that you have your linkpearl with you."

Kidria rummaged around in her several hidden pockets, discarding all sorts of odds and ends. Ithuthus' eyes became wider and more amazed as several items, ranging from potions, to arrowheads, to jewels, to what looked to be scrap pieces of Saruta cotton were tossed haphazardly open the stone floor.

"Where do you keep all that inside your armor?"

"Hehe. Well Celos has actually taught me a few useful things." She smirked. Then she lifted her hand triumphantly into the air, the small linkpearl glistening in the faint torch light. "Ahah! Got it!"

After a moment of silence, Kidria's hand still in the air, Ithuthus coughed. Kidria stood like that for a few moments, then handed the pearl to him. He blinked.

"I, ah, can't work it yet."

Ithuthus felt like either face palming himself or falling to the ground. He settled for activating the pearl. "Hello? Anyone?"

No answer. Kidria grabbed it and shook it.

"Hey! Answer us! We need to be rescued!" she cried, almost in a panicky way. Ithuthus stared at her. Kidria shrugged. "People come running when I do that," she answered simply.

Still no answer from the linkpearl. Kidria frowned, ticked off now.

"Answer me, damn you all!" in her frustration, she chucked the linkpearl at a wall. It shattered into fragments.

"…" Ithuthus looked at her, on the verge of screaming.

Kidria's eyes widen, her mouth hung open and her arms limply at her side. Ithuthus watched as she looked at him. From the look on her face, he expected her to fall to her knees to beg forgiveness, that she wasn't worthy, that he should spare her of his wrath. Instead…

"Uh, uh, oops?"

Ithuthus' mouth worked for a few minutes without a sound, then he began to sputter angrily. "Of all the stupid… I can't believe you'd… Why the hell did you do… What were you thinking… What the hell is wrong with you--!!"

Kidria cut in, her voice smooth. "Well, don't you have a _map_? Aren't you on a _mission_!"

Ithuthus' jaw dropped, then clamped shut with a small snap. He stared at her, eyes widen. "…C'mon." he said finally. "Let's get out of here."

"Aha!" she pointed at him. "And you said I was stupid?! You lost your map!"

"You broke your _linkpearl_!"

"You lost the _map_!"

"Let's go!" Ithuthus turned. "I can't believe this…" he muttered. "Why couldn't Vunebent be the dense one to come here? The monsters probably wouldn't chase a guy down as much as her…"

Kidria was eerily quite behind him. Ithuthus looked just to see a piece of the broken linkpearl hit him square between the eyes. "AHH!!"

"Sexist jerk!" Kidria cried, cheeks red in anger.

_Ah hell…well, really, I was mean…_ "All right, all right… Hey, I'm sorry!" Ithuthus raised his hand to protect himself as Kidria picked up a bigger rock to throw. "I'm sorry!"

"Hmph…" she dropped it. "I hope you memorized the map. Let's go."

_Goddess, I'm gonna die, even if I get out of here…_  
  
--------  
  
--- Windurst ---

Celos watched the oncoming army, the small force Windurst was left with behind her. Marzinquan stepped up beside her, glancing over and up at her. The city of Windurst was still quiet a ways away. It was in these few miles that she and houshii-sama had to stop the invading forces or watch the city fall.

"Ready?" he muttered quietly.

Celos nodded slightly, remembering what the Star Sibyl had said.

_"We have barely enough magic and melee left here to keep them at bay," Star Sibyl said. "But should they get reinforcements…"_

_ "But we know this land better then they do," Marzinquan said. "I'm sure we can use that to our advantage…we can dig holes, set traps, hide under the hill side and take them by surprise."_

_ "That would work," Celos said. "The melee can do that, while the magic users try to stay far away as possible, but within healing range."_

_ "Easier said then done." Star said._

"Yeah, easier said then done." Celos whispered. She looked at her Hume companion. "Houshii-sama?"

"Aye, teacher?"

"It was nice knowing ya."

"Don't talk like that."

Celos laughed. "Remember… I'm only doing this for you. If not for you, I'd let this damn hellhole burn to the ground."

Marzinquan just smiled as the Bastokians came closer, minutes before they would jump out and take them by surprise. _I know, Celos._

"Ready?" they began together as they ducked under the hillside to stay hidden. "One…two…three…"

Bastokians were on them. Both took a deep breath and gave their favorite battle cry.

"_Chi powa!!!_"

Celos jumped out, landing easily on her feet and slamming her fist into the nearest enemy. The Galka doubled over, then fell to the ground as Celos' other hand hit his face. Marzinquan covered his victim with punches and kicks, Mithra swordswomen crying out and charging, swords flying.  
The magic users in hiding jumped out, casting spells that affected more then one enemy. After a few minutes of this, one magic user let out a firework, and all melees began to run. Thinking they were fleeing, the Bastok army charged forward. Celos and Marzinquan split up, leading the two Mithra and Taru melee divisions over the trap they laid for the invaders. Galka and Humes stumbled into the ditch, crying out in surprise. White mages and red mages healed and buffed any hurt fighters as black and offensive red mages nuked the trapped and still charging army. The Tarus and Mithra fighters charged, Celos and Marzinquan leading.

"You overgrown monkey!" Celos cried as she knocked out another Galka. "You un-cute Hume!" she kicked the swordsmen's shin and knocked him aside easily. She grunted as a Galka monk's large fist hit her in the back.

"Raging Fists!"

Celos heard Marzinquan's voice and the painful cry of the enemy as stumbled a bit. "Houshii!"

"Watch out next time!" he flashed a smirk. She had to smile.

"You're still a student! Behind you!" she threw a pebble at the oncoming enemy Hume, knocking him in the forehead. She chugged a quick bottle of Chakra before leaping back into the fight, fists flying. 

Marzinquan winced as two swords cut into his arm and leg, and an arrow narrowly missed his head, slicing his cheek. But these were minor wounds; he had to keep fighting. Growling he picked up the nearest Hume and threw her over his shoulder, tossing her into an oncoming group of other Humes. A Mithra flew by Marzinquan, her short sword cutting down a Galka and then another in a matter of seconds. A Taru paladin healed Marzinquan as he ran back, ducking under large feet and cutting up legs, rendering most of his victims rather useless on the field.  
Magic flared everywhere, cures were tossed and Protect cast over and over. Some mages stopped to regain some of their magical energy, but they couldn't regain full. A black mage waved her arms in the air and a giant block of ice fell into the middle of the charging army.

Even though it sounded as if they were winning, Celos watched helplessly as Mithra and Tarus fell to the ground, holding bleeding stomachs and dropping swords, daggers, staves with pained cries of mercy. Healers tried desperately to save as many as they could, and even Marzinquan knew that half of those Mithra and Tarus would never get up again. He could only pray that the one Elvaan among them wouldn't join those ranks.  
Celos released a ball of chi energy at her enemies, knocking them back. She goaded some to follow her, and as she jumped over the traps the enemy fell into them. But more and more of Windurst's army were falling, even as the white and red mages healed them and raised them. The instant they were up they were down again.

_ This is a war…_

"Celos!!" Marzinquan's voice screamed over the clashing swords, sizzling magic, pained yelps and ferocious battle cries.

Celos turned, and her eyes widen as her body stiffened.

…_a war where people do die…_  


  
--------  
  
--- Eldieme Necropolis --- 

Kidria moaned. "Are we there yet?"

Ithuthus looked over at her over his shoulder. "You asked that five seconds ago."

She frowned. "My scythe feels heavy."

_Too bad we can't put it to use on these stupid undeads, huh?_ Ithuthus thought to himself. _If only I could…wait a minute, I can! Wait… I can't…_ he began to mumble to himself.

"Stupid damn Warp-"

Kidria's sharp, pointed ears picked that up. "You can Warp?" she grabbed his arm. "What are you waiting for? Take us home!"

Ithuthus saw hope in her goldish eyes, and really didn't want to crush it, but he had no choice. "I can only Warp myself."

Kidria's eyes narrowed slightly. "You better not leave me here! I saved you!"

Ithuthus sighed. "Yes, I know. But-"

They were solid again, and he could hear the clink of Kidria's equipment. He heard the clanks of bone against stone. Aw shit.

The undead appeared and spotted them before he could cast the spells again. Kidria screamed and turned to run away, and ran smack into a wall.

"Owie…" she whimpered. She peeled herself off as Ithuthus grabbed her hand, and her other arm flayed out. The back of her hand smacked a loose stone in the wall, and it gave out from behind them. Kidria fell back, taking the red mage with her. The wall closed on the closest undead, trapping it there as it screamed wordless, creepy screams.

Ithuthus looked over to see daylight.

"We're free!" Kidria cried, sitting up, cheery once more.

Ithuthus stared at her, eyes widen. "You have the best damn luck in all of Vana'diel…"

"Positivism brings good luck!" she answered, getting up and running out. "Free! We're freeeeeeeee of the hellhooooole! Ruuuuun with me in the daylight, Ithuuuu!" she cried out as she ran.

"H-hey, Kidria! Wait! There could be-"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!! ITHU!!!! SAVE ME!!!!!"

"Oh hell…"  
  
--------  
  
--- Bastok, South Gutsaburg ---

"Taea, here!"

Taea panted, climbing up the rocks. At the top, she looked down to see Daleth on a large, flat slab of rock jutting from the hill. She felt so tired…Taea fell to her knees.

"Taea!" Daleth called. "We're almost done! Just a little longer!"

She could tell he was worn out too. Those healing spells he cast before coming here probably winded him down. He was saving the last cure for an emergency…best not waste it while idling around. She stood with a groan, and didn't notice the few rangers coming up. But Daleth did, his eyes widening.

"_Taea_!!"

Taea couldn't even turn before the guns went off. Her body stiffened, her eyes widen and her mouth opened in a soundless yelp of pain. Daleth stepped forward, almost climbing the rock up again, the silver wing pendent bouncing against the jerking movement.

"Taea!!" he cried as she fell forward, blood trailing into the air. Taea tried to raise her arms, to stop her body from falling, but she just couldn't…

/_Oh a thousand words (a thousand words)..._/  
/_Have never been spoken (ohh yeah)..._/  
/_They'll fly to you..._/  
/_They'll carry you home, (carry you home) and back into my arms..._/  
/_Suspended on silver wings (on silver wings)..._/

Daleth rushed forward, arms open. He caught her in his arms, her head falling almost gracefully onto his shoulder.

_Oh Goddess…_ Daleth's mind whispered, his eyes widen as he held her body to his, hers growing more and more still. Instantly he released whatever magical energy he had left, using that last cure. The white aura of magic covered them both; Taea's back mending and stop bleeding. She gasped softly, her eyes flying open.

The white aura burned brightly for a moment, their hair and whatever loose clothing floating in it. Taea pulled away slightly, eyes wide. Daleth had used his last cure…and if he was hurt… The aura vanished, the light gone making the Bastok sunset appear dim. Her friend smiled at her softly.

"Are you all right, Taea?" he said, gently, quietly.

"Daleth…you…"

Daleth's smile grew, then he looked up and frowned, his circlet glinting in the betraying sun. The rangers held their guns pointed at them. One arm still around Taea, Daleth used the other to draw his spear, holding it out threateningly. Taea took a moment to gather herself and pulled away. She hoped not to fight, but it seemed like they had no choice. She drew the swords out, ignoring the worried look Daleth gave her.

"Daleth…if we have to die here, at least let it be fighting and together," she said. "Understand?"

Daleth nodded, both hands gripping the spear. Cerulean couldn't be called now; it was just them and whatever Bastok bastards that came after them.

"Wait!" a voice cried. "That's Taea!"

Taea's eyes squinted slightly as a man she briefly remembered helping a while ago emerged from the line of rangers. He pointed at her.

"She helped so many of us! And looked! That man did as well! Don't hurt them!"

Both Elvaans glanced at each other, slowly putting away their weapons. The fighting Bastokians and Windurstians echoed in the still air. However, everyone looked up as an airship hovered over the battlefield.

"This is the Duke of Jeuno!" came a booming voice. "All fighting must cease!"

Daleth saw flashes of Taija and Vunebent. They did it…they got Jeuno to somehow try to make peace between the two nations… He looked at Taea.

Taea just smiled. "Let's go home while we can, Daleth."  
  
--------  
  
"So," the Duke said. "You believe that Bastok stole something of Windurst's?"

"Yes," the Mithra said. "It was missing after some Bastokians came to speak with the Star Sibyl. The pieces fit."

"Lies!" The Galka cried. "You stole our crystal that kept our mines working!"

"Liar!" the Mithra screamed back.

The Duke silenced them both. "Rock Eater, who is in charge of your army?"

"A new Hume that came a few days before…" the Galka trailed off, and the Mithra jumped in.

"What if that Hume…!"  
  
--------  
  
Taea yawned, stretching her arms out as she and Daleth walked back into San. It felt good to sleep and rest on the airship, and be back home in her city. She almost fell to her knees and kissed the ground, but instead she looked up at Daleth.

"So, whatever happened to your babysitting job?" she asked.

Daleth blinked, then his eyes widen. "Oh shit!" he ran to the Mog Houses, Taea following.

He knocked frantically at Kidria's, and when the Moogle answered and said Kidria never came back, he began to panic.

_Ah hell ah hell ah hell…_

Taea touched his shoulder. "Let's head to the auction house…Takmir might be there."

Daleth sighed. "From one trouble to another…"

Taea laughed. "That's life, hon. That's life."

/_And a thousand words (ohh)..._/  
/_Call out through the ages (call through the ages)..._/  
/_They'll cradle you (ohh yeah)..._/  
/_Make all of the lonely years to only days (only days)..._/  
/_They'll hold you forever..._/

Daleth and Taea stood on the second floor of the auction house, glancing around for both Takmir and Kidria.

"'Ey!" Takmir cried when he noticed them. "Get off of my auction house!"

Taea laughed a bit. "Have you seen Kid?"

"Not after I told her to get off _my_ auction house a week ago." Takmir said simply. "What? She cause trouble again?"

Daleth groaned, and Takmir took that as a yes. Before, however, Daleth could go play knight again, all three saw Ithuthus and Kidria stumble in, beaten and tired.  
Kidria looked up and saw them, and flashed Daleth that cute smile of hers.

"See! I was good!"  
  
------------  
  
"So, see, I totally saved the day!" Kidria finished, drinking the apple juice.

"Uh…huh…" Taea said slowly. "You sure did Kidria…hell, that was pretty damn brave of you."

"Wasn't it?" Kidria said, pride in her voice.

Daleth reached over, patting her head. "Sure was, hon."

Kidria laughed, finishing her food and laying down on the grass, tired. That was quite an adventure…now to just laze around til the next one comes up. She giggled to herself. Plotting, plotting…  
Daleth gave Taea a worried look.

/_Ohhh a thousand words..._/

Ithuthus only muttered to himself, then got up. "I'm going to go take a nap…I sure do deserve one." Placing whatever he didn't eat away, he waved goodbye and began to walk off. Then, he stopped, looking over at them once more.

"Have you seen Celos around?"  
  


**Author's Note**: What happened to Celos and Marzinquan, and what about Windurst? Did the Bastok army there stop? Did Celos and Marz survive?

This fic was so fun to write. =P My sister helped me write it, so she gets credit too. Oh.. and I know you see the "Leave a Review" button! PUSH IT AND REVIEW IT! 

--Kidria


End file.
